1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled web application enhanced for distributed computing and remote execution. More particularly, it pertains to downloading security context elements governing execution of downloadable and distributable agents.
2. Background Art
Lotus Notes™ is a workflow enterprise and mail enabled application server and platform.
Domino™ is an enhancement to Notes to add web capabilities. Thus, Domino is a workflow enterprise and mail enabled web application server and platform. There is a need in the art to enhance the Domino server and platform to allow distributed computing and remote execution of Domino web applications.
QuickPlace™ is an enhancement to Domino. It is a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled web application server and environment for rapid creation of collaborative user communities. There is a need in the art to enhance this server and platform to allow distributed computing and remote execution of QuickPlace applications.
Microsoft Exchange™ is a mail enabled application server and platform. This does not support workflow, nor scale easily to an enterprise level. Novel's GroupWise™ is a workflow enabled enterprise server and platform. This does not support mail, nor scale easily to an enterprise level. There is a need in the art for a mail and workflow web application server and environment which supports mail and scales easily and well to the enterprise level, which requires that all software elements need to scale to very large applications with respect to performance, loading, and administration tools.
Previously, Lotus Notes client agents could replicate and run locally. However, heretofore there has been no provision for downloading cross certificates and supporting group lists (lists of names of signatures) in client unionized lists in support of a plurality of servers.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for enhancing a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled application server and platform to support distributed computing and remote execution of web applications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for enhancing a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled web application to allow distributed computing and remote execution of creation of collaborative user communities.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for providing downloadable cross certificates for client side execution of signed agents.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for unbundling to a client runtime the security model of a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled application server and platform.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for unbundling to a client runtime the security model of a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled application server and platform in support of client execution of third party agents.